


catching the vibe

by badbadnotgood



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbadnotgood/pseuds/badbadnotgood
Summary: They nearly go out, but more importantly, they don't.





	catching the vibe

“Get your pants on, Howell,” is how Phil enters their room.

“Excuse me,” Dan hikes up a stripy pyjama bottom-clad leg, “My pants are firmly on.”

Phil pulls two shirts from their hangers and holds them up. “Red one,” Dan says, before he can even ask.

“Okay. And no, like, real pants. Come on,” Phil whines. He drapes the shirts over the back of the moon chair and moves over to Dan’s side of the bed, pushing at his knees that prop his laptop up. Dan budges reluctantly, and Phil makes himself comfortable at his side. “I want to take you out for dinner.”

“Ooh,” Dan coos, even though the idea of going out _now_ just makes him want to retreat further into his comfy nest of blankets and drag Phil in with him, “You want to wine and dine me on a Thursday evening? Carry me bridal-style to bed after I’ve had a few too many? Because it’ll happen, Phil. Once I get on those Amaretto Sours."

“I hate wine,” Phil says, “And all the sugary drinks sound great in theory, but in practice I’m overzealous and drink enough to have me bouncing off the walls. Then I fall asleep, face-down. At the bar, Dan.”

Dan reminisces fondly of escorting the droopy mess of limbs Phil was into their taxi home. “Truly a high point in your life. That waiter came over to awkwardly ask, ‘Sir, are you doing okay?’”

Phil hits him with the cushion, cringing at the memory. “Don’t laugh! I was so embarrassed. I remember you laughing then, too. Stop finding humour in my tragedies.”

“You were fine! I think they put chocolate milk in that rum or something. Maybe it was that that had you nodding off. It’s okay to admit you’re an old man now, Philly.”

“It’s a comforting drink!” Phil protests.

“I find rum quite heavy," Dan amends, smiling at Phil's thoughtful hum. "We’re getting really into this.”

"You really want to go out?" Dan asks softly. He reaches out to run his fingers through Phil's hair and smiles when Phil nuzzles into his shoulder like a cat.

"Hmm," Phil drawls, "I suppose. I know it’s a bit impromptu, but I really fancy something well above my culinary skills. Like sushi."

"That’s not a bad shout, actually," Dan says. It's enticing. The most ambitious thing they could do with what they have in their cupboards is makeshift fajitas.

Dan remembers his laptop that sits at the bedside table and swiftly minimises the tabs so Phil can’t see his top secret activities (him reorganising folders of their holiday photos, turned looking over different wedding venues), but Phil doesn’t ask anyway, just grabs a cushion to hug and cuddles up to Dan some more.

“What were you doing downstairs?” Dan asks, eyes on Phil’s socked feet enveloping his ankle.

“Feeding the plants. Admiring the conservatory. I think the realisation of boredom hit me.”

“Oh.”

“So, food?” Phil presses, politely. He angles his head from where it rests on Dan’s shoulder, eyes a darker blue from the subtle light of the bedside lamp.

Yeah, Dan’s not intent on leaving this house tonight. He’s in his comfy clothes and Phil is practically in his lap. There is absolutely no reason why this sanctity should be disturbed.

“We should order in,” Dan decides. “That Japanese food place we got food from before and for some reason never returned to. I actually have some things to take care of, too. Not necessarily work related, but…” he trails off. Phil waits for him to continue. “Those bento boxes sound like a good idea?”

“That’s a great shout, actually,” Phil says, enthusiastically, to Dan’s relief. “I really don’t mind staying in if you want to.”

“Just very relaxed,” Dan admits. Phil is a picture of comfort and that alone could convince Dan to not leave this bed until further notice.

“No problem,” Phil says, easily.

“Are you sure?” Dan asks.

“Positive,” Phil says.

Dan runs the hand from Phil’s hair down his back and nudges gently at his hip, “Up you get, then. You can order it. Save my phone anxiety.”

“That’s fine,” Phil reaches over Dan to grab his phone from the nightstand, and Dan takes the wonderful opportunity to slide his hand further down and quickly squeeze the soft swell of Phil’s bum. “Enough!” Phil squeaks, fondly, planting himself back in the same spot “We both getting the same box?”

“Vegetable for me,” Dan decides.

Phil looks at him thoughtfully then nods. “Good idea.”

He orders the same main for them both along with bubble tea, a diet coke for Dan that he hadn’t even asked for and two servings of mochi, chirping it all down the phone politely.

Dan could kiss him.

“Do you want to watch a film with it downstairs?” Phil asks when the call ends. “I know you have stuff to do but we can put something good on that we’ve already seen, maybe.”

“Sounds perfect.”

They settle on the couch with their food and a few films of Phil’s choice. Dan’s laptop is perched on the arm of the couch with the lid half closed when Phil asks about it. “Working on anything interesting?”

“Probably interesting, nothing revolutionary.”

Phil's eyes go back to the TV. “You are a mystery, Daniel.”

Dan finishes his bite of food. “I am utterly transparent.”

“And somehow I know nothing of your evil blueprints.”

Dan knocks his knee against Phil’s. “Ah, but you will soon.”

It starts raining a bit later, pelting onto their glass doors and making Dan even more glad that Phil agreed on staying home tonight.

“Now, imagine if we had gotten caught in that,” Dan says, “I would have looked like a drowned rat and you would have ruined your good shirt.”

Phil hums in agreement. “This is the much better scenario, isn't it? I really do love being home. It feels like we’re still breaking the house in, though.”

“Do you think?”

“Yeah. I mean, I look forward to being able to settle down in it one day. Not yet, though, obviously. I do love our hectic lifestyle.”

“Our hectic lifestyle of sitting in front of the TV with takeaway?”

“Try saying that when we’re at the other side of the world in front of a huge, expectant crowd and drowning in our own sweat,” Phil says.

“Amazing,” Dan admits. “We actually get the best of both worlds.”


End file.
